


Skimpy, Skimpy

by BumiBuzz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Harry is just enjoying the show, Louis is a perv, M/M, Panties, liam is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumiBuzz/pseuds/BumiBuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall models a pair of knickers for Harry and Liam and Louis interupt.</p><p> (On Wattpad in my one shot book Don't Move, Honey by ScribbledWords)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skimpy, Skimpy

Harry let's his eyes drop down to the tiny pair of panties hugging his boyfriend's bottom.

"Hmm," Harry hums. "Skimpy, skimpy." He beckons him over with a jerk of his head and Niall complies. Harry's sitting on the edge of their bed, legs spread wide. Niall wedges himself between them and drops his head down slightly to place a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Do you like it?" Niall asks.

"Gimme a spin and I'll tell you," Harry mutters. He takes his hands and holds it up, allowing Niall to spin around. The blond takes his precious time, basking in all the attention. 

"I love it," Harry says. "You should wear those shorts that hug your bum; I'll be able to see the outline of those knickers on you."

"Maybe I will," Niall giggles.

"And when we're all alone tonight, I'll take 'em off with my teeth-"

"Somebody please tell Lou that 22 Jump Street is- Oh." Liam stands awkwardly in the doorway of Harry's room.

"Liam you're such a twat! It's not- are you in a pair of panties, Ni?" Louis scoffs, peaking over Liam's shoulder. The two look like a pair of dear in headlights, Niall looking over his shoulder and Harry's head tilted to the side to see the pair.

"I! Uh, we didn't know that, um," Liam stammers, covering his eyes and blushing a bright red. Louis snickers and doesn't bother shielding his eyes, cheekily checking out Niall.

"He didn't know you two were a couple of kinky fuckers but I saw it coming," Louis states. "Oh my God, Ni, do you know your panties say 'Sexy' on the bum? Is that lace?"

"Why are you still in here?!"

"Louis, you pervert!"

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two. :)


End file.
